A place called paradise
by Bloodstrewn-Angel
Summary: Alone on a dark hill chihay does something that he will regret forever.And how will kagetsuya react to this hole situation? read and find out..KagetsuyaChihaya so obviously yaoi..don't like then bugger off!my first earthian fic so be kind!
1. Default Chapter

A place called paradise.

BSA: okay y'all! This is my first earthian fic so please don't murder me until you read the whole thing.....Don't let this story give you the wrong impression, I think chihaya is a great little guy I wuv him!

Chihaya: Then why do bad stuff always happen to me?

BSA: You can't help it, it's in your contract.

Kagetsuya: Yeah...besides how the hell would I get my reputation if I didn't have to save you all the time?

Chihaya: But I don't like being all puppy like.....

Kagetsuya: But that's what makes you so damn cute..hugs chihaya

Chihaya: clings on to kagetsuya's arm

BSA: Anyways on with the story...I don't own earthian, cause if I did it would be one crazy show...but boy I sure wish I owned it...

Part one: 'Fallen Angel'

Ontop a quiet mountain in the dead of a cold summer night stood a lone figure. The boy looked no older then eighteen, with a medium height and pale skin. Long purple locks flowing fluidly down his back, framing his delicate face. In his downcast gaze, one can only hope to glance at his sad violate orbs, and elegant face. He wore a long, deep black kimono with sparkling stars embroidered along the open collar, showing off his slender yet well-toned features. Though all this is only a formality, as your gaze will instantly be drawn to his illuminating black wings. With a slight tint of silver and violate, the glissend in the moonlight. A full moon and clear sky seemed to make him glow. Your heart shall sink as you see him begin to tremble. Delicate tears slide down his face as he pulls out a shining dagger. Holding it in his shaking hands, he brings it to the soft flesh of his neck. Allowing the blood to flow freely from the deep gash, he falls to his knees. As he begins to drift to death, he whispers a prayer to his love. And so you have now witnessed.... the end of a fallen angel........

Part two: 'Sorrowful Tears'

Somewhere off in the distance, a worried soul seeks his love. Landing lightly on a dim lit rooftop, this man looks to be in his early twenties. His face was serious but very expressionate, framed by wavy blonde locks. He stood very still, his back straight and head held high. His skin was slightly tanned from long days in the park. He wore a magenta shirt, that's sleeves had been purposely torn, and laced up in the front. It fit tightly on him and framed his slender, built upper body. His pants were black and fit snuggly on his hips, but loosened up at the ankles. They were held in place by a blue studded belt, to match his dark boots. He had two black wristbands on either arm and he wore a small silver chain around his neck. His deep blue eyes were filled with concern, as his young lover had not been home for some time. High on his back were a pair of brilliant white wings, that almost glowed. It seemed hopeless, he had checked everywhere. He closed his eyes to allow himself to think properly, and suddenly his eyes shot open. He leapt quickly off into the air. He flew fast toward the dark mountains, praying his love would be okay.

Part three: ' Painful Truths'

"It seemed like an eternity before he finally reached the mountains. Gliding through the air above the tree's, he searched for any sign of the black angel. Landing on a high cliff, his eyes grew wide with shock. The young one lay sprawled out in an awkward position, the ground around him was stained crimson making him seem even more fragile. Running quickly forward, he dropped to his knees and took the boy into his arms. Staring at the limp form, he began shaking him slightly trying desperately to wake him up. With a small gasp the dark angel opened his eyes to stare into his lovers bright blue eyes.

"Ka.....Kagetsuya?"

"Yes.....Yes chihaya it's me...I'm here.." he responded quickly as he took in the scene before him. the young angel chihaya lay quietly in his arms, his face even paler then before and the blood on his hands and neck seemed bright. His beautiful violate eyes glazed over from blood-loss.the soft voice of his love breaking his trance.

"Kagetsuya.....I'm so sorry....I'm sorry I couldn't be perfect for you..." tears falling from his vacant blood-shot eyes and he explained why this had to be done.

"But you are perfect.... I couldn't ask for anything more perfect....I love you for who and what you are...and you should know that.." kagetsuya explained, tears forming in his sad blue eyes...in a final desperate act, he pulled the young teen closer and captured his lips in a strong, passionate kiss. After a long moment they pulled apart and just sat staring into each other's eyes. Chihaya looked deeply into kagetsuya's and his own grew wide with shock.just as he realized that he had made the biggest mistake of his life, his body began to glow slightly. Whispering a final goodbye, his form faded completely. And kagetsuya was left to cry alone on the quiet mountain, calling out his lover's name to the stars. He made a silent promise, to meet his angel in a far and little known place......called paradise...

BSA:OKAY!!!! Wasn't that cool...I mean I love earthian and I don't like seeing chihaya die...but it was an idea I had in my head and I just needed to see what other people thought before I could decide whether I was a good sad author as well as romance author....so let me know what you think please!!!!!


	2. OMG Help!

BSA: Okay people, it's up to youâShould I start thinking and add on to this story? Or should I leave it at this and try better next time? It's your choice! So choose wisely! Now addressing the reviews

Black Angel of Destruction:

Thankies for the support! hands you a plushie I give you my prized kagetsuya plushie!

HieiWannabe:

You know you got a pointâI was reading over the story last night and it probably would have been better if I had a more descriptive reasonâânext time I will think about that moreâand I will be sure to work on my spellingââI'm in a marching band and I had just got back from one of our late games so I was really tired..

And consider yourselves both on my favorites list for being the first to update! Let me know what you think I should do and I f you have any ideasâ.please fell free to let me know.


End file.
